To have lost you for better finding you
by Clois4ever51
Summary: One shot qui se passe après IOTH. C'est une ship bien entendu, pour en savoir plus aller la lire. Rien ne m'appartient mis a part cette histoire.


**To have lost you for better finding you**

Cette histoire ce passe après « L'antre du Diable » environ trois mois après la discussion téléphonique de Jarod et Miss Parker.

Rien ne m'appartient sauf cette histoire.

Du coter de Jarod :

Je me dirige vers mon appartement ca me fait bizarre d'être dans le même appart depuis presque trois mois d'habitude je changeais presque tous les 3 ou 4jours. Dire que j'en viens à me plaindre de ne plus être poursuivi sans cesse par Parker. Mais quand Sydney m'a dit que si l'uns des jumeaux me retrouvait avant l'autre le deuxième serai exécuté. Je ne voulais pas que Parker soit tuée même si elle faisait partie des personnes qui voulait me ramener au Centre je ne pouvais la laissée mourir elle avait été mon amie d'enfance ma confidente et elle étai celle que j'aimais le plus au monde. Bien sur j'aimais ma famille mais l'amour que je portai à Parker était bien au dessus des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour ma famille. Je me mis devant mon pc et je me connecte a un t'chat beaucoup de personnes vienne sur ce genre de forum de discussion pour raconter leurs malheurs a de parfait inconnus. Une mine d'or pour notre ange gardien car aider les autre étais son passe temps favoris.

Du coter de Parker :

TROIS MOIS ! Trois mois sans aucunes nouvelles, aucunes fausses piste, rien, Jarod était aux abonner absent. Et dire que j'en viens à penser que les fausses pistes et plaisanteries de Wonder boy commencent à me manquer arrrg ! Et pour couronner le tout mon bar était vide plus une goute de Vodka pour oublier ce à quoi je venais de penser. Je suis maudite ma seule porte de sortie pour cette « maison des horreurs » était Jarod et il a tout bonnement disparut un peut comme si on avait cassé la poignée de cette porte de sortie et que quelque chose la bloquai de l'autre coter et l'autre chose qui bloquais cette foutu porte c'étais moi-même je savais que même si je ramenai Jarod au Centre je ne serai pas vraiment libre j'aurai ce poids sur les épaules. Peut être que si ce rat de laboratoire ne m'avais pas aidé et soutenu dans les moments difficiles je n'aurai pas réagit pareil. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus quoi en penser. Et puis de savoir surtout depuis que je sais que la «chauve souris asthmatique» est mon père. Bon aller vu que je ne peux pas boire je vais aller voir si je trouve des imbéciles à qui parler sur internet et si je trouve quelqu'un comme Broots je pourrais passer mes nerfs dessus.

_Bienvenue sur "American t'chat"_

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

Bonsoir...

**FallenAngel dit :**

Bonsoir

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

C'est la première fois que te vois ici... tu ne viens pas souvent ?

**FallenAngel dit :**

Non à vrai dire c'est la première fois que je viens et toi tu vien souvent ?

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

De temps en temps quand j'ai assez de temps pour me connecté

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

Pourquoi as tu décidé de t'inscrire ?

**FallenAngel dit :**

Je m'ennuyais et puis je commençais à me sentir seule je passe mes journées au travail alors j'ai décider de venir parler avec des gens.

**Dreaming_my_life dit:**

Et tu fais quoi comme boulot si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

**FallenAngel dit :**

Euh je travail dans un hôpital et toi ?

**Dreaming_my_life dit:**

Je suis prof d'histoire en remplacement dans un lycée.

**FallenAngel dit :**

Cool comme job pas trop dur les jeunes ?

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

Ca va j'ai des classes calmes cette année.

**FallenAngel dit :**

D'accord moi je suis dans une sorte d'hôpital psychiatrique donc c'est rarement calme.

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

Ha ! Tu as un sacré courage.

**FallenAngel dit :**

M'oui mais j'ai hâte d'en partir: ça me bouffe la vie.

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

Je te comprends un endroit comme ça ne peut que détruire une vie.

**FallenAngel dit :**

Je ne te le fait pas dire.

**FallenAngel dit :**

Sinon, Tu viens d'où ?

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

Je suis dans Delaware près de Dover. Le lycée dans lequel j'enseigne ce trouve là bas et toi ?

**FallenAngel dit :**

Tu rigole ? Moi je suis dans le Delaware aussi à Dover même.

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

Tu es sérieuse? Mais c'est fantastique ca. Un T'chat qui couvre l'ensemble du pays et on tombe l'un sur l'autre.

**FallenAngel dit:**

Oui

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

C'est étrange qu'on se soit pas vus ou même croisé.

**FallenAngel dit :**

Oui c'est vrai, mais je que je passe mes journées dans mon bureau ou en déplacements dans tout le pays, je sors très rarement et surtout, on ne sais pas à quoi chacun de nous ressemble.

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

C'est dommage y'a des endroits magnifiques à voir j'adore voir des gens et admirer la beauté de notre planète,

il faut dire qu'avec mon métier je suis consatement en train de bouger.

**FallenAngel dit :**

Je croirai entendre un "ami" à moi

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

Ha bon ? il a bien raison.

**FallenAngel dit :**

Tu t'appel comment si ce n'est pas indiscret car t'appeler Dreaming_my_life c'est un peut long.

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

Josh et toi ?

**FallenAngel dit :**

Anna.

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

Très joli prénom.

**FallenAngel dit :**

J'aime bien le tien aussi.

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

Merci pour le compliment.

**FallenAngel dit :**

Il n'y a pas de quoi, profites en, car c'est rare d'en recevoir de ma part. C'est à marquer au calendrier d'un feutre rouge.

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

Tu n'es pas du genre à dévoiler tes sentiments ou même tes pensées si je ne me trompe ?

**FallenAngel dit :**

C'est exacte, c'est pour cela que je me suis inscrite pour peut être me permettre de parler.

**FallenAngel dit :**

Et toi tu te dévoile facilement ?

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

Cela dépend de la personne en face de moi...

**FallenAngel dit :**

D'accord, moi j'ai réussi une fois à parler mais j'étai jeune et je parlais a mon meilleur ami.

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

Et aujourd'hui il est toujours ton meilleur ami ?

**FallenAngel dit:**

Oui et non c'est difficile à expliquer.

**FallenAngel dit :**

Et toi tu a un ou une meilleur(e) ami ?

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

J'en avais une et aujourd'hui ne sais plus quoi penser vis à vis d'elle.

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

J'ai des sentiments très forts pour elle, qui dépassent l'amitié, mais elle ne le voit pas et ça me désespère.

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

Mais je garde espoir je sais qu'un jour qui sera le bon, elle ouvrira les yeux.

**FallenAngel dit :**

Peut être qu'elle les voit, mais qu'elle ne peut ou ne veut pas te le montrer. Je te le dit en connaissance de cause je suis comme ca.

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

Mais je ne la comprends pas

**FallenAngel dit :**

En fait on à presque la même vie tous les deux. Peut être qu'elle même a peur que cela ne soit pas réciproque ou elle ne veut pas que tu souffre pour n'importe qu'elle raison.

**FallenAngel dit :**

Tu en pense quoi toi ?

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

La connaissant, je pense que tu as raison.

**FallenAngel dit :**

J'adore qu'on me dise que j'ai raison, je n'aime pas avoir tors.

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

Moi passe ma vie a expliqué aux autres, les torts qu'ils ont.

**FallenAngel dit :**

Attend deux seconde Josh je vire les lourdaud obsédés qui m'accoste.

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

D'accord ne part pas pour une fois qu'il y a une femme sensée ici.

**FallenAngel dit :**

Voila je suis de retour

**Dreaming_my_life dit **:

Enfin ce sujet, c'est le sujet disons compliqué.

**FallenAngel dit :**

Comment ca?

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

elle est tellement têtue, bornée tout ce qu'on veut, on ne peut pas discutée avec sans qu'elle "pète un câble"

**FallenAngel dit :**

Là je ne peux pas t'aider, je suis disons comme elle d'après ce que tu dit, dès qu'on aborde certains sujets je me braque.

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

C'est ça que ne comprends pas suis là pour l'aider et elle, bah elle refuse, moi qui croyais qu'on était "amis pour la vie"...

**FallenAngel dit :**

Tu commence à me faire légèrement peur là !

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

Pourquoi te ferais-je peur ?

**FallenAngel dit :**

Les phrase que tu sors son les même presque mots pour mots celles que me sortait mon "meilleur ami" .

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

Qu'à t il fait pour que tu parles de lui comme ça ?

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

Bon je reconnais que les hommes peuvent parfois décevoir mais là... je ne te comprends plus..

**FallenAngel dit :**

Lui rien, c'est moi qui est dû le décevoir et quand je le vois la seule chose que je vois dans ses yeux c'est de la peine et de la souffrance et la dernière fois tout cela etait combiner à de la déception...

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

Que s'est il passé pour que tu le déçoives à ce point ? Ou peut être que tu ne l'as pas déçu mais simplement profondément blessé.

**FallenAngel dit:**

Peut être! J'ai changé j'ai grandi.

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

Je pense que lui aussi non ?

**FallenAngel dit :**

Lui ? Non, c'est rester un enfant dans l'âme. Tout le passionne on dirai un gosse devant un sapin la veille de noël !

**FallenAngel dit :**

je sais je suis méchante.

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

D'après ce que tu me dis, on croirait une de mes ancienne collègue, j'ai l'impression enfin je pense qu'il a été privé de quelque chose durant son enfance et aujourd'hui il rattrape le temps perdu tout en restant adulte. Tu n'es pas méchante mais dur avec les autres et surtout avec toi-même !

**FallenAngel dit :**

Oui sur ce coter la tu a raison il a perdu toute ca famille dans un accident lorsqu'il étai petit.

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

Voila tu sais pourquoi au fond de toi.

**FallenAngel dit :**

C'est égoïste mais je crois que je suis jalouse...

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

jalouse de quoi ?

**FallenAngel dit :**

Bien qu'il n'ai pas eu une enfance heureuse, il est heureux et il vit libre alors que moi je vis recluse dans mon travail.

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

Mais tu sais on est maitre de sa vie et de ses choix il ne tiens qu'à toi de vouloir vivre autre chose.

**FallenAngel dit :**

Mais je ne me sens pas prête à vivre autre chose je crois.

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

D'accord mais n'attends pas trop non plus un jour il sera trop tard.

**FallenAngel dit **:

Le problème c'est que j'aimerai lui dire ce que je "ressent" mais je n'est plus de nouvelle de lui malheureusement.

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

Peut être est il blessé mais s'il tient vraiment à toi, tu le reverra.

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

Fais toi confiance, et affronte ta peur.

**FallenAngel dit :**

Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais j'aime bien te parler.

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

Moi aussi c'est pareil.

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

T'es la première personne à qui je dévoile tant de choses depuis très longtemps mis à part à mon psy.

**FallenAngel dit :**

Pour moi aussi c'est une première, tu est en relation avec psy suite à ton travail de remplaçant, à cause des mutations en continue ?

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

C'est exacte. Mais ça fait du bien de parlé avec toi ! Après on se sent libéré d'un poids, rassuré même.

**FallenAngel dit :**

Mois c'est pareil et tu sais, c'est dur a dire pour moi mais j'ai hâte qu'il m'appel.

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

D'habitude c'est lui qui t'appelle ? Tu ne peux pas l'appeler?

**FallenAngel dit :**

Je n'ai plus son numéro de téléphone.

**Dreaming_my_life dit:**

A mince.

**FallenAngel dit :**

Donc voila j'en suis réduite à attendre qu'il m'appel.

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

L'attente est longue suppose ?

**FallenAngel dit:**

Très.

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

Tu crois qu'il a de bonnes raison pour ne pas t'appelé maintenant ?

**FallenAngel dit :**

Oui je l'ai envoyé balader.

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

Dans ce cas c'est plus pareil. Mais envoyer baladé à propos de quoi ?

**FallenAngel dit :**

Mes sentiments. Et aussi pas mal de mensonges.

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

Tu lui as menti ?

**FallenAngel dit :**

Oui

**Dreaming_my_life dit:**

C'est normal qu'il en ai marre a un moment si tu le rembarre a chaque fois il se sent coupable de n'avoir pas su t'aider au bon moment.

**FallenAngel dit:**

Mouais mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes.

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

Mais ses "circonstances" comme tu les appelle tu t'en sert comme excuses et lui ne comprend pas ça il est surement très patient avec toi mais comme tout être humain à un moment on craque et comme tout hommes, l'orgueil en prend un coup.

**FallenAngel dit :**

Je le sais c'est pour cela que j'aimerais qu'il m'appel pour lui dire que je m'excuse.

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

Si tu te rends compte de toutes ces choses et que tu les lui dis il ne pourra que revenir vers toi.

**FallenAngel dit :**

Je l'espère. Toi je t'aime bien, je peux enfin me confier sans peur d'être jugée.

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

Rassure toi c'est réciproque.

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

On a tous les deux des vies plus compliquées et mouvementées si j'ai bien compris ?

**FallenAngel dit :**

Oui.

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

Il ne tient qu'à nous de tout faire changer de vie pour vivre mieux.

**FallenAngel dit :**

Tu a raison.

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

j'ai tout le temps raison ! je plaisante rassure toi !

**FallenAngel dit:**

Il n'y à que moi qui ai toujours raison, même lorsque j'ai tors.

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

J'aimerais bien te connaitre davantage on pourrais se rencontrer.

**FallenAngel dit :**

Moi aussi même si c'est un peut difficile pour moi de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, mais toi ça me dérange pas.

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

c'est super alors.. on peut se voir si tu en a envie bien sûr ?

**FallenAngel dit:**

Pourquoi pas où et quand que je puisse m'arranger avec mon travail.

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

disons un restaurant le " McGlynns " c'est un p'tit resto sympa à Dover on peut se voir là bas.

**FallenAngel dit :**

Oui pourquoi pas. On dit quand ?

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

Disons demain soir pour diner ?

**FallenAngel dit :**

D'accord et bien je te dis à demain soir au resto, mais comment on saura qui est qui ?

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

Je porterai une rose blanche sur ma veste.

**FallenAngel dit :**

Très bien je mettrai un bracelet avec une rose rouge.

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

D'accord on se retrouve là bas disons pour 20h30 ? ça te convient ?

**FallenAngel dit :**

Très bien j'ai hâte de te voir, tu me fait penser à " lui " et j'ai l'impression d'être comme étant jeune avec mon meilleur ami ce qui est rare !

Bon sur ce, je vais te laisser je te dis à demain passe une bonne fin de soirée.

**Dreaming_my_life dit :**

A toi aussi ! bisous ?!

**FallenAngel dit :**

Bisous !

Et sur ce dernier mot ils se déconnectèrent tous les deux en pensant au rendez vous qui aurait lieu le lendemain soir .

Le lendemain soir au « McGlynns »

POV Miss Parker

Apparemment je suis la première arrivée au restaurant. Je jette un œil vers l'intérieur de la salle en essayant d'y voir Josh. Personne peut être a-t-il décidé de ne pas venir finalement il a du se foutre de mo,i non je ne pense pas il avait l'air sympathique enfin il est facile de faire croire n'importe quoi au gens. Quand soudainement je sens que quelqu'un me pose une main sur l'épaule…

POV Jarod

Je venais d'arriver au « McGlynns » Devant moi se trouve une magnifique jeune femme avec une robe très élégante. Je vis à son poignet un bracelet qui est orné d'une rose rouge. Je sus de suite que s'était Anna même de dos elle me paraissait très belle je voulu la voir de face, alors je m'approche et je lui pose la main sur l'épaule.

_Bonsoir tu doit etre Anna? Elle se retourne et la mon cœur fit un bond

_Jos… Jarod ? mais que fait tu ici ? Je ne sut comment réagir .

_Parker tu… ne me dit pas que tu est Anna ?

_A ton avis petit genie ? j'y crois, pas comme si il n'y avait pas assez de monde sur internet il faut que je tombe sur toi !

_Tu est déçue ?

_A vrais dire oui et non !

_Aller vien allons manger on parlera de ça à table enfin si tu veut toujours aller diner ?

_Oui j'en ai envie même si tu est pres de moi je vais faire un effort pour ne pas te loger une balle entre les deux yeux.

_Arrete Parker tu sais tres bien que tu ne m'impressionne plus avec tes menaces, surtout tu n'a pas ton Smith&Wesson.

_Comment le sais tu ?

_D'une tu ne te doutait pas que Josh n'etait pas Josh mais moi et de deux cette robe épouse parfaitement tes courbes donc aucune possibiliter d'y cacher ton 9mm !

_Grr tu pourrai éviter ce genre de phrases !

_Désolé mais tu sais très bien ce que je pense de toi Ange. Je me suis confier à toi sans savoir que c'était à toi que je parlais et tu en a fait de même.

_Ca fait bizarre.

_Qu'est ce qui fait bizzare ?

_Le fait que tu ai prononcer mon prénom, ca fait tellement longtemps que personne ne l'avait prononcer la derniere c'était maman.

_Excuse moi je n'aurai pas dû.

_Non, non au contraire ca fait du bien de l'entendre. Je lui souris

Ils mangerent en parlant de tout et de rien à la fin du repas Jarod demanda à Parker si c'était bien de lui qu'elle lui parlais quand ils discutait via internet.

_Tu connais quelqu'un d'autre qui était mon meilleur ami dans mon enfance ainsi que mon confident?

_Non il n'y a que moi enfin je l'espere car maintement que tu sais tous ce que je ressent pour toi j'espere que ce sera reciproque .

Elle ne dit rien et baissa la tete.

la soiree arrivai à sa fin Jarod proposa de raccompagner Ange chez elle, mais elle prefera faire l'inverse car des nettoyeur pouvais très bien être poster devant chez elle. Il lui proposa de rentrer pour qu'elle voit où il vivais depuis quelques mois et elle accepta. Jarod demande a Parker si elle veut un thé ou un café. Elle ne dit pas non à un café car bien que la conversation au restaurent l'avait gené,e elle ne se sentait pas prête à brisé cette amitier qui renaissai de ses cendres. Jarod demanda alos à Parker des nouvelles de Sydney et Broots puis comme ils ce faisai tard Parker dit à Jarod qu'elle allai partir. Il la raccompagna à sa voiture.

_Je te remercie pour cette soirée p'tit genie ça ma fait du bien ce retour aux sources.

_C'est moi qui te remercie d'etre rester car en voyant que c'était moi tu aurai très bien pu partir.

_ Je ne pouvait pas faire ca et tu le sait tres bien !

_Comment ca ?

_Comme tu me la dit toi-même tu es un être humain et tu peut craquer à tout moment et ca je ne le veut pas. Je ne veut pas ne plus avoir de nouvelles de toi pendant des mois car crois le ou non tes appel en plein millieu de la nuit ne mon jamais agasser bien que je disai le contraire, mais je savais que si je te disai que cela ne me dérangeais pas, tu ne l'aurai plus fait car cela n'aurai pas été marrant.

Pendant ces trois mois j'ai attendu que tu m'appel mais tu ne le faisais pas j'ai meme eu peur que tu ne soit mort ou bien que tu m'ai oublier. Tu n'est pas seulement le cameleon en fuite que je doit ramener au Centre, tu était , tu est et j'espere que tu restera mon meilleur ami et peut etre meme… une boule dans la gorge me fit sangloter je n'arrivai plus a parler. Jarod me pris dans ses bras

_Peut etre même quoi Parker ? Ange regarde moi arrête de te faire du mal. Ca me rend triste et ca me fait mal quand tu souffre.

_Excuse moi Jarod je ne veut plus te faire souffrir. Je ... . Elle plonga sur regard azur dans le sien et lui deposa un chaste baiser sur les levres.

_Je t'aime Jarod et je suis desoler de t'avoir fait souffrir, de t'avoir empecher de retrouver ta famille.

_J'ai retrouver une partie de ma famille déjà depuis ces trois derniers mois et la personne que je voulais le plus retrouver c'était toi car tu est celle qui compte le plus pour moi malgré tout ce que tu m'a fait subir car tu me blessai peut etre pas tes mots mais tes yeux traissaient ce que tu me disais. J'y voyais de la souffrance et de la peur en toi. C'est avec toi que je veut construire MA famille, NOTRE famille si tu es d'accrd car tu merite mieu qu'un frère cannibale, qu'un père biologique qui ressemble a une chauve souris asthmatique et qu'un « oncle, père » qui t'a menti toute ta vie.

_ La suite tu la connait.

_ Oui, maman et toi vous m'avez retrouver à Donoterase, quand j'avais presque 3ans. Et après avec tonton Broots et tonton Sydney vous avez reussi à faire arreter tous ceux qui étaient méchants au Centre.

_ C'est bien ça, et à nous tous on a pu retrouver toute la famille au grand complet.

_ Oui ca c'etait trop bien je m'en rappel.

_ Ah vous êtes là, je vous cherchais partout, que faites vous ?

_ Papa, me racontait comment vous vous êtes revu avant de devenir des amoureux.

_ D'accord, Tim est-ce que tu veut que je te dise un secret ? Tu pourra le dire a papa après.

_ Ouais.

Parker s'approche de son fils et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille.

_ C'est pour de vrai maman ?

_ On ne peut plus vrai. Dit le a ton père maintenant.

_ Non je vais voir si c'est vraiment un génie vu que tu l'appel toujours comme ça.

Il pris une feuille de papier et écrivit dessus 1+1 = 5. Et la donne à son père.

Jarod mis du temps à comprendre, mais une fois que l'information eût été transmise comme il le faut au cerveau il regarda son fils, puis sa femme, l'air ahuri.

_ On ... On va être de nouveau parents ?

_ Oui.

_ Des jumeaux ?

_ C'est exacte p'tit génie.

_ De combien ?

_ Bah deux papa vu que c'est des jumeaux.

_ Non Tim, ton père demande de combien de mois, et la reponse est trois.

_ Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? Que je vous aime, tout les quatre ? Dit-il en regardant sa femme et son fils.

_ On le sait papa et nous aussi on t'aime.

Cinq mois plus tard, Parker mis au monde un petit garçon et une petite fille, qu'y furent appeler

Tomy et Cathy en souvenir de Thomas et Catherine.

A present laissons cette petite famille tranquille, après tout n'ont-il pas droit a une vie privé après avoir été épier toute leur vie ?


End file.
